


In which Hermione and Ginny have a secret

by bgd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgd/pseuds/bgd
Summary: Hermione is hungry for pleasure. Ginny is eager to experience something new. What starts as a lust-filled one-off over the Christmas holidays turns into a massive secret that the two are keeping from everyone that they know.





	

The room was dark, the shapes and curves of Hermione’s body illuminated by the moonlight that streamed in through the windows, casting dark shadows and making it look as though Hermione’s skin was glowing. Her eyes caught the light, and it was as though the swirl of colours changed every time she tilted her head. She was more than beautiful - she was angelic.

The dorm room was empty. It was Christmas, and almost nobody had stayed for the holiday. At least, enough people had left to make half of the Gryffindor dorms empty, including Hermione’s dorm. They’d taken the liberty of charming the door shut, regardless, but there was something thrilling about what they were doing in a room that was usually shared by six other girls. It felt forbidden – daring – as if the act itself wasn’t enough.

As her eyes trailed up and down Ginny's body, Hermione remembered snatches of the conversation they'd had earlier. A note passed under the table at lunch... she remembered the lust in Ginny's eyes as she'd watched Hermione read it, and the grin that had made its way to Hermione's face as she'd read and reread Ginny's request. One night - that was all she wanted. One night where they didn't have to worry about anything but each other, and the pleasure that they could give.

Tentatively, Ginny moved towards Hermione, only stopping when she was at the foot of the bed. She bit her lip and grazed the tips of her fingers against Hermione’s leg, every nerve end tingling as she inched further and further towards her stomach, a look of daring in her eyes as she watched Hermione unravel beneath her, a ball of nerves and anticipation and hunger.

“Stop,” Hermione whispered, the word barely more than an exhale of air – but Ginny drew away quickly, “Slower. I want this to last,”

“Of course,” A smirk played on her lips, which were quickly crushed against Hermione’s.

She ran her fingers through Hermione’s hair, her hips straddling hers, as their lips moved against each other. Every place her lips touched burned with pleasure, her hands leaving invisible marks as they caressed Ginny’s skin.

Hermione gasped as her mouth left hers, trailing down her neck and lingering in a way that she knew would leave marks in the morning. Hermione arched her back in pleasure, her hands gripping Ginny’s shoulders as she worked her way down Hermione’s neck. Ginny’s hand left the back of her neck to graze the top of her bra, and her eyes met Hermione’s. She gave a tiny nod, and her hands unclasped the back of her bra. She brushed her lips against Hermione’s breasts, and all she could do was gasp in response.

Hermione felt her fingers on the panes of her stomach, tracing circles that made her toes curl. Ginny planted kisses down below her breasts, trailing a path down her body and then suddenly dipping down to her thighs. Her fingers played with the hem of Hermione’s underwear, but her mouth stayed on the inside of her thighs as she planted hickeys, marking Hermione as her own. Her fingers toyed further and further down, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she hooked her fingers around her underwear and inched them down her legs.

They were barely on the floor when Hermione felt her finger graze against her clit, biting her lip as she touched the bundle of nerves. Ginny teased Hermione’s entrance with her other finger, dipping it in ever so slightly and making her moan while she continued to toy with her clit. Just as Hermione felt a moan on my lips Ginny dipped her finger inside of her, barely letting her get used to the feeling before she added another and started to slowly pump them in and out. Her hand on her clit was replaced by her tongue, flicking against her as she writhed in pleasure. Hermione felt her insides clench as she added another finger, curling them so they hit my g-spot,

“I’m-” Hermione moaned, but Ginny carried on, relentless in her attack. Hermione held her breath, wanting this feeling to drag on as long as it could. With a flick of Ginny’s tongue Hermione felt her insides clench and endorphins flooded her body. Hermione’s back was arched in ecstasy and her fists were clenched at her sides as Ginny carried on pumping her fingers in and out of her, elongating her high as Hermione tried to control herself.

 

"Ginny?" They heard Ron call from downstairs, and they tore away from each other. Ginny threw on her clothes, not bothering to clasp her bra or button her shirt up properly as she rushed to return to normal. But there was a secret in her eyes - the secret that they shared - and the promise of what was yet to come.


End file.
